Touches in the Dark
by Wolfie-Dragon
Summary: Explicit first time sex, part of my Blindcup universe, featuring a blind Hiccup. It can be read and enjoyed without having read my other stories, details inside. After a tumultuous wedding day, Hiccup and Astrid are eager to finally explore each other after years of holding back. Sweet fumbling realistic exploring and first time sex.


**I think this explains itself. If you follow the Blind Spots universe, read the latest entry first. Its events immediately precede this. Otherwise just enjoy yourself. Basically this universe is just the movie's, expect Stoick lives, Hiccup is blind, and Astrid has scars on her hands. If you liked it or have any thoughts, please leave a review! Concrit welcome! It's my first time writing smut, so I'm eager to hear what people think.**

* * *

"But I am up for it. I've waited so long for this," Hiccup said, voice shaking slightly as the implications hit him. This was happening. She was still there. Despite him having a complete breakdown in what was supposed to be their perfect night, she didn't leave.

"Then let's not waste any more time, husband," Astrid said. His breath hitched before she kissed him, the last word sending shockwaves through him. She pushed him onto the bed before drawing back herself. It took a second for him to remember how to breathe.

"You're very right, milady," he somehow managed to say. Astrid moved a bit, and made a blowing sound. Hiccup guessed she blew out a candle. It didn't matter to him, and he wanted to tell her that she could keep the light on if she wanted. But then she put her hands on his shoulders, moving over him, and all words left his mind.

She moved her fingers to the belts on his armor, loosening them before taking off his breastplate. His own hands were frozen. She gently nudged him up a bit so she could take off his back armor, and he obeyed silently.

"What's the matter? Not falling back into… you know, again right?" she asked as she put the plate aside.

"No. No, it's just… I'm nervous," Hiccup stuttered honestly. His own hands finally moved again, reverently touching Astrid's bare arms. They had never touched under each other's clothes before. That was the rule they wordlessly agreed on. The clothes stay on, and no rubbing of their… privates either. They had been afraid that if they crossed that line, they wouldn't be able to stop.

So for years they had stopped at heavily making out, lips locked and tongues clashing until they gasped for breath. They ran their hands over each other, touching every inch of cloth or skin they could find except for beneath their belts.

But now there was no line, nothing to stop them from doing whatever they wanted. Astrid swung her body over his, straddling his legs. A second later her mouth was back on him, tongue touching his roughly while her hands ran over his shoulders.

HIs hands kept exploring, finding the fabric of her undershirt. That's where he froze. He had fantasized about this for years, but now that he was actually touching her he had no idea what to do. The vague explanation of sex his father had given him years ago didn't tell him anything about this.

Astrid didn't seem to have that problem, running her hand down to his trousers, making him jerk. She didn't quite touch him where he desperately craved, but instead moved under his shirt. Her scarred fingers felt electric on his stomach, and he nearly choked when Astrid kissed his neck. The scent of her hair was flowery and strange and stoked the fire in his groin.

"Astrid," he managed to moan, unsure of what to tell her. He wanted more and less, his body overwhelmed with all the sensations.

"You can move, you know," she whispered in his ear, before sitting back and taking her hands back from under his shirt. It had gotten bunched up around his chest. Some part of him wanted to pull it back down to cover himself. Another part wanted to grab her hands and put them back.

Astrid seemed to have the same idea, grabbing his hands before he could make a decision and moving them to her waist. He gasped when he felt a strip of skin between her undershirt and short leggings. Normally heavy shirts and skull-adorned belts covered this, and now he felt skin smoother and hotter than he ever imagined.

Hiccup's mind raced as he tried to figure out what she expected from him. Panic increased when she giggled softly, probably amused by his frozen hands.

"Let's move this along a bit, okay?" she asked, not waiting for an answer when she grabbed his hands and moved them under her shirt, over tight muscles and curves. Hiccup's mind went blank as his hands finally started moving by themselves, trying to map every inch of the forbidden territory he had imagined a million times.

She had bindings over her breasts, but it still felt like he could trace every little bump and vein. His hands shook slightly as he palmed her breasts, not daring to squeeze. Beneath the stiff leather he could feel her nipples, and it sent a bolt of electricity straight to his cock.

"As… Astr-" he couldn't vocalize the words, breath choking out when she moved her hands again, stroking his chest and pulling his shirt further up. Hiccup wasn't paying attention, his mind too distracted by the scent, the touch, the heat, the tightness in his pants, so he groaned when she suddenly pulled his hands off her.

"Wh-What?" he asked, only getting a chuckle in response as she pulled him to her a bit before taking his shirt off. The movement shifted his blindfold, and his fingers flew up to right it. One time long ago she said she wasn't afraid of seeing his scars, but he didn't want them out. Not this night. She had seen enough scars tonight.

The slight panic distracted him from Astrid's movements. He heard something hit the floor next to them, but he had no idea what it was. Before he could ask, she was back on him, kissing him hard, stealing his breath and voice right out of his mouth.

Hiccup could only groan as her body pressed against his, just her thin shirt and shorts, and his pants, between them.

His hands were frozen on her shoulders, and she chuckled again as she took them gently, dragging them down. Hiccup was sure he would die, that he would explode if she led him _there_ , but instead she led him under her shirt again. When she let go he couldn't resist, hands flying up, though freezing when he felt unobstructed skin. No breast bindings. A choking sound came from his throat, and his mind blanked. What did she want him to do?! He supposed he should touch, but how? Where?

"Hiccup," Astrid moaned when he palmed her breasts, her nipples rubbing against his skin leaving traces of fire that spread through his entire body. The sound only amplified the heat, and he didn't know how long he could last.

Suddenly she sat up a little higher and moved her hands down. For just a second she ran her fingers over the bulge in his pants. Hiccup gasped loudly, having no words for the pleasure that ran through him.

Until a moment later when she drove on ahead, fearlessly as always, and put one hand down his pants and grabbed him in a single movement. He had never imagined something could feel so good. Sure, he had touched himself countless times over the years, but her scarred fingers on him were more intense than his wildest dreams.

He moaned, and squeezed her breasts instinctively. The breathy gasp that came from her lips only fueled his heat as she opened his pants and brought him out into the open.

Hiccup's mind was gone. It was too much. It was not enough. He wanted to thrust into her hand that was too still, he wanted to squeeze, to suck her nipples and tear off her clothes and _take her_.

But some part of his brain held him back, paralyzed with fear and indecision and panic. What did she expect? How could he make her feel as good? Everything was going so fast, if she didn't stop-

"Sssss… Astrid, sssss…" he tried to tell her, to stop, to speed up, he wanted to tell her that he was scared and confused and that it felt good, _too good_ , but then she moved, she pumped her hand around his cock. Once, twice, thrice, and...

Oh...

Oh gods.

Oh Freya!

Hiccup didn't know what he moaned as he came harder than he ever had before, bolts of pure heat rushing through his cock and splashing onto his chest and stomach as Astrid kept pumping him. His normally black vision went white for a second. He fell back onto the bed, hands shaking as he let go of her breasts, though he couldn't figure out how to extract them from her shirt.

Astrid's hands stilled, though she didn't release him. He tried to catch his breath, mind blurry with pleasure and love.

Suddenly Astrid squeezed him again, and he jerked away. The sensation was too much. That's when everything hit him. His cock was softening. The air, unbearably hot just seconds ago, now felt frigid. His chest itched as the seed became sticky and cold and _disgusting_. The stench of it filled the air between them, and suddenly Hiccup felt nothing but shame. He had lost control. He had failed. He had barely any idea what was supposed to happen, but he knew it wasn't… that. She deserved better.

Gasping, he jerked his hands back from under her shirt and covered his face. He couldn't breathe. What had he done? It was bad, it was wrong!

"Hiccup? Hiccup, are you okay?" Astrid asked him, her worried voice still traced with the desire from before. It only reminded him that he had gone off too soon, couldn't keep up with her, couldn't satisfy her-

"Hiccup! Talk to me! Don't sink down again, okay? I know you're there! Just tell me what's wrong!" Her shouting drove his spiraling thoughts away, and suddenly he could only sob. What was happening? This wasn't what was supposed to happen!

"I just… I didn't… I didn't satisfy you… I finished too early and now I feel so disgusting and-" he choked out, expecting anger or disappointment.

The last thing he expected was laughter.

"Hiccuuuuup! You can't be serious! Come on, that was just… Look, I kind of expected this to happen. My mother told me that happens to men when they don't have much experience yet. I have to admit that I didn't expect it to go that fast, but… Hiccup, surely you can go again. That's how this works, right? You can… get hard again in a couple minutes, and then we can continue," she told him in a teasing voice, and he didn't know what to say. Hiccup was so shocked even the tears stopped.

"You… You're not mad? You know how this works?" he managed to ask, hands falling to his sides. His cum was still cooling on his stomach, a sticky reminder of his shame.

"Better than you, apparently. What, did your dad never teach you anything beyond that ridiculous 'Men have swords, women have sheaths' metaphor?" she laughed. He couldn't respond, instead turning away from her gaze.

"Nooooooo. Come on, you're kidding me, right?" Astrid asked, amusement slowly leaving her words, replaced with… horror? His hands flew up again to cover his face.

"I don't know anything, okay?! My dad never said anything beyond 'don't make babies before marriage', and my mom never even tried, and no one else bothered to tell me anything beyond dirty jokes! So I just… I have no idea what your body is like, or what makes you feel good, or what I'm supposed to do or even how _my_ body works!" he shouted, unleashing the frustration from years of not knowing.

Astrid sighed, before gently brushing her hand through his hair. The hand that just a minute before had been…

"It's okay. Really. Don't feel inadequate. It's your parents' fault, they should have told you. My mother certainly taught me everything. More than I ever wanted to know. 'Lessons for a Happy Marriage,' she'd always say. So look, we'll figure it out together, okay? We have all night. All month. All our lives! So let's just get you cleaned up and then you tell me what you want to know," she said, and he could cry again.

"Thanks," he choked. What had he done to deserve her? He reached out for the cloth on the bedside table, but she was faster. Their hands brushed over each other as they awkwardly chuckled. It was starting to hit him that he had just done the most intense and intimate thing of his life and they could _laugh_ about it. The knowledge somehow amplified his love for Astrid.

"Wanna know something funny?" she asked while she took the cloth and started cleaning the seed off him as he awkwardly pulled his pants up, hiding his soft member. He nodded.

"I always thought I was the weird one about knowing… stuff. My mother told me _everything_ , okay? She hears stuff when she serves drinks in the Great Hall; she knows what everyone on Berk is doing at night. And she made me listen to all the details about every position and, and every step of the process, and parts of our bodies and what else beyond… the obvious we can do with each other. I always felt so dirty about it. But now, I'm glad. Knowing it is still different from doing it, we can still figure it all out together, but it helps," she said, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm just glad one of us knows what they're doing," he said as she finished cleaning him, tossing the cloth away before moving to kiss him again.

The kiss became deeper as Astrid wrapped her fingers in his hair and his hands embraced her, tangling in her messy braid. The cold air became hot again, and his cock stirred. Suddenly their mouths parted, Astrid moving to his neck and suckling on him there.

"Astrid? Can we… Can we take it slower?" he asked softly, putting his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her away.

"Okay then. What do you want, Hiccup? It feels like I've been moving us along this entire time, how about you choose what you're comfortable with," she whispered in his ear before rolling off him.

"I… I want to feel you. All of you," he said, sure his face was bright red and glad she had blown out the candles earlier.

"Hmmm… I like that idea. Let me just make some light. I want to see you too," she said, moving away for a second. Hiccup moved, sitting awkwardly on his knees while the chipping of flint echoed through the room.

"There we go. Much better. And let me tell you, I don't mind seeing _this_ every day," Astrid said as she kneeled on the bed again, running her hands over his bare torso before shifting.

"Come on now. Let's explore," she said, and the seductive tone went straight to his groin. How was he supposed to survive this night?

But he couldn't resist her call, moving to feel her arms again. His body was telling him to go straight under her clothes, but he wanted to do this right, to figure out what made her tick.

So he focused on her breathing, on the way her arms twitched as he ran his hands over her shoulders. He mapped every inch of them, trying to figure out the location of every scar and every dimple. There was a long-healed cut on her right arm, and he ran his finger over it, before leaning in and kissing it. It was right beneath the curve of her neck, and he couldn't resist moving up a little and kissing her there. She tasted of sweat and skin and something unmistakably _her_ , and Hiccup didn't think he could ever get enough of it.

He moved down again. Her hands were familiar terrain. Honestly he probably knew them better than he knew his own. He could recognize every scar, every bit of warped skin, but somehow it was all new as he ran his fingers over it, mapping it all over again. Astrid chuckled and giggled, he knew the scars were ticklish in places, but in her voice he could detect something else, something breathy and primal, different from all the times they held hands.

It spurred him on, and he moved to her waist, lifting her shirt slightly as he went from familiar ground to uncharted lands. He held his breath as he moved his head closer to it. The skin here was different from her arms. Sure, he could still feel the hard muscle underneath when he pushed gently, but it was softer somehow, smoother. His hands moved up, under her shirt again, feeling her ribs deep underneath.

Astrid's breath became deeper, shakier. So did his. Suddenly the back of his hand brushed the bottom of her breast, and something ignited inside him. He pounced, grabbing them. They fit perfectly in his palms, and he could feel her nipples grow harder.

"Wow," he breathed, gently squeezing and shifting them. They seemed a little bigger than he had expected, and the feel… He couldn't describe it. Astrid moaned softly when one of her nipples was caught between his fingers.

"Ah, there. And you can be a little rougher. They won't break," she tried to force a chuckle, but it got interrupted with a gasp when he caught her other nipple between his thumb and index finger and gently pinched.

"Oh… Oh Hiccup," she breathed, and it only spurred him on further. She shifted, taking off the shirt that was bunched up around her neck while he grasped her left breast tight.

"Hmm, that's… that's it. Keep going," she said, her hands running through his hair. Instinct overtook him, and he lowered his mouth to her right breast. Her fingernails grasped his scalp almost painfully when he licked her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipple while rolling the other in his hand.

His pants were painfully tight again, and every lick, every pinch, every caress sent heat through him. But he couldn't stop what he was doing now. Feeling daring, he closed his mouth around the nipple, sucking hard.

"OH!" Astrid cried out, and tightened her grip on his head. After a few seconds he let go, moving his head to the other breast, giving it equal attention. He kept this up for a while, sucking on one breast while holding the other, switching whenever he ran out of breath. Astrid's breath kept getting shorter and shallower, groaning when he dared to pinch a nipple with his teeth.

Suddenly she pulled his head away, lifting his entire body up so she could kiss him hard. There was no slow buildup in this kiss. Astrid pulled him tight against her until he couldn't tell where his face ended and hers began. Her tongue danced with his rapidly while he kept his hands on her chest, not slowing down for a second.

"Oh wow," he breathed when she finally released him. Gasping, Astrid fell into the pillows, her hands landing at her side.

"I… I'm glad you're such a fast learner," she said with a giggle, He chuckled, barely able to process what had happened. Smiling, he let go of her chest and let himself breath for a second, not wanting to be overwhelmed again. Astrid seemed to understand, simply running her fingers over his arm as he recovered.

"Can I go lower?" he softly asked as he leaned over her again, fingers hesitantly approaching her loose shorts.

"Of course," Astrid said, running her hands over his sides before letting go when he shifted back. He first went to her feet, mapping them, interrupting the erotic sensations for a moment to tickle her soles. She kicked him lightly while laughing hard, and he took the hint.

Ignoring his body's demands, he slowly touched her ankles, and then her legs, finding more small scars and blemishes, and even the bandaged cut from earlier that evening. He kissed every one of them, each a reminder that she was strong and had overcome so much. The knowledge made him even hotter, and by the time he reached her upper legs and broached the bottom of her cotton shorts his control was crumbling.

Hiccup had no real idea what was under there, beyond the vague description of a 'sheath', but he was no longer afraid to explore.

"You can take it off," Astrid seemed to know his question before he even asked, and with shaking hands he took the sides of the garment and pulled it down. Astrid lifted her behind from the bed before lifting her feet, allowing him to pull it off completely. But he didn't discard it right away.

Astrid was quiet when he ran his fingers over the cloth, trying to figure out the shape. Hiccup gasped when he found a wet spot in the middle, and when he involuntarily leaned in a strange smell hit his nose. It was something primal, something strange and powerful and _hers_.

"Wet is good, right?" Hiccup wasn't sure what gave him the courage to ask. Wetness appeared plenty in the dirty jokes and stories told by drunken men, but he knew better than to trust those. Thankfully Astrid just chuckled.

"Wet is great. It… It means I'm turned on. Just like when you get hard. And it helps smooth everything along. Now, wanna explore the source of that?" her voice wasn't just amused at his ignorance anymore. It was laced with hunger, asking, _begging_ him to touch her right at her center.

How could Hiccup refuse?

His pants were painfully tight, but somehow it didn't matter at all. Nothing mattered apart from her. A hand landed on her thigh, gently pushing her legs apart. A finger from his other hand ran up along her other thigh until he reached something beyond his imagination. Astrid's moaned when he touched wet lips for the first time. Her arms swung around, trying to find something to grab and settling for the bedsheets.

"Right there. Gentle," she breathed. His right hand tightened on her thigh, trying to hold her still. Meanwhile his left hand explored her, running through short hair and circling outer lips, before reverently going inward. Everything became slicker and wetter as he got closer to the center. There was a sort of slit, and when he ran his finger over it, Astrid cried out.

"Oh. Oh gods. That… That feels so much better than when I do it," she managed to say, and the words made all his hairs stand up. He was doing this. He was touching her, _pleasing_ her. If he hadn't cum earlier he was sure he'd be going off any second now. His dick was demanding attention, but he couldn't let go of her.

Hiccup's hand kept moving, and suddenly his finger sank into something wetter than everything around it. Astrid gasped, and he jerked back in surprise. His fingertip was covered by a sticky liquid. Something told him to smell and lick it, but he was too overwhelmed.

"Was that…" he somehow managed to say. Astrid took a few deep breaths before answering.

"Yeah… that's my 'sheath'. Freya…"

Hiccup was too in awe to care about her teasing, and slowly pushed his finger back in. Oh gods, he was inside her. It was hot, wet, tight, and slick. His breath caught in his throat when he imagined _that_ around his cock. And this was just the first knuckle.

He pushed a little deeper, Astrid moaning and groaning as he went. Her hands ran over his arms, like she wanted to lead him, but stopped at the last second.

"Astrid? Can you… Can you tell me what to do? What you like?" he said breathlessly, unsure of how to proceed.

"Hmmm… try moving it in and out slowly. Like this," Astrid moaned as she grabbed his left hand, pushing it back and forth. Hiccup groaned when he felt a drop of wetness spill out of her alongside his finger. For a split-second he wanted to dive in and lick it up, but then Astrid grabbed his other hand and led it to her center as well.

"Up there. There's a bump. It's my-" Astrid's explanation was interrupted by her loudest moan yet when his finger touched said bump. Hiccup's jaw dropped, amazed that such a tiny thing could give her so much pleasure.

"It's… It's my clit. Rub it, but gently. And just keep your finger… in me. Oh my gods, I can't believe I'm saying this," Astrid seemed to get less lucid as he mapped the little bump. He couldn't blame her. He was practically losing his own mind and his parts weren't even being touched.

It took a minute, but he finally figured out a rhythm with his hands, pumping and rubbing, that kept Astrid gasping and moaning. Suddenly Hiccup wished he could see her clit,her hole taking his finger, and her face crunch up with all this pleasure. At least this wasn't public. He was the only one who would ever get to witness her like this. Fearless Astrid Hofferson, dissolving into a gasping mess because of _him_.

"Oh gods… Hiccup! Oh gods!" her moans kept getting louder as he kept up his movements. She pulled up his face, and he latched onto a breast again. She cried a word that might have been his name, might have been a god.

"Just a little more… I'm close… So close! Hiccup!" after that no more words came out, just grunts. Her insides rippled around his finger, tightening and spasming. His other hand was nearly knocked off her body when her hips began shaking wildly. But he couldn't stop his rhythm.

Hiccup had seen and heard quite a few amazing things in his life, but he didn't think anything could be more thrilling, more incredible than the sound of Astrid cumming. He wanted to hear that sound, feel her body shake below his, every day in his life from now on.

Her cries softened and dissolved into gasping breaths. Suddenly she grabbed his wrists and pulled him away with shaking hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The question felt stupid, but he had to know, had to hear it again, that he had _pleased_ her.

"Holy shit. Freyr and Freya and Frigg. That was… incredible. Better than… Better than my own fingers," Astrid managed to choke out between heavy gasps. Hiccup smiled, lifting his hand to his hair in a nervous gesture. Suddenly the smell from his fingers hit him full force, and it went right to his cock. Without the distraction of touching her, his lust was back full force, demanding satisfaction.

"Astrid. That was… I'm… I can't believe…" he tried to explain, tried to avoid forcing her, avoid rushing things. But he was harder than he had ever been, and every instinct was screaming at him to push her down and force himself into her.

"Ah, someone recovered," Astrid said with a chuckle, running a finger up the bulge in his pants, and he jerked wildly.

"Of course. That was the hottest thing ever," he managed to say, and she laughed.

"Well then… are you ready for the real thing?" she asked, hands running down to the sides of his pants but not pulling them down yet.

She gave him the choice.

"Give me one minute. And don't you need to recover too?" he asked, trying to get his lust under control. He definitely didn't want to cum again in seconds.

"No, girls can keep going. We're more efficient like that. Hell, if anything that just made me _hungrier_ for you," she said with a breathy tone that definitely wasn't helping his lust. Gods, she had to know what she did to him, right? Either way, he wouldn't complain. Okay, he'd groan.

"Just let me know when you're ready, okay? No rush. We don't even have to do it tonight," she whispered after a bit, tone softer, gentler now. He nodded. Wasn't it supposed to be the guy pushing for it, and the girl holding off? That's what all the jokes seemed to say. But maybe he and Astrid were different, like in so many other things.

"No, I want to do it. I _need_ it," he said, suppressing a moan when Astrid suddenly pulled his pants down. She rolled them over, gently pushing him back into the pillows as he lifted his hips. He moaned in relief when his member was freed, twitching in the hot air. The sensation was so sudden he didn't even notice his pants had gotten stuck.

"Hiccup… can I take your prosthetic off?" Astrid asked gently, extracting his pant leg from the metal foot it had snagged on.

"I… It won't bother you?" he asked, unsure if he wanted his scars revealed. Astrid giggled before running her hand gently over his cheek.

"Hiccup. I was there when they amputated it. I saw Gothi and Vali perform surgery on it. I'm sure this is nothing compared to that. And I don't want metal between us right now," she whispered in his ear before kissing him again.

"Okay then," he said, and she drew back. Astrid's gentle motions unbuckling his leg and taking each part off cooled his lust slightly. He remained hard, he didn't think he could ever _not_ be hard with her touching his bare skin, but the need wasn't as urgent anymore. They could take their time. Somehow this felt more intimate than what he had just done to her.

Finally she pulled the last sock off, and ran her scarred hands over his scarred stump.

"Feel this, Hiccup? It's a reminder that despite everything, we're still alive and together. So let's be together in every way now," she whispered, and before he could reply she covered his body with hers. Nothing between them now. Their tongues met once again, now hesitant and unsure. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, and his cock was straining against her stomach. All the lust and heat that had disappeared before now jumped back in full force.

"H-How does this work?" he somehow managed to ask when their kiss ended. Astrid sat up a bit, and wetness dripped on his cock. The sensation made him buck his hips.

"You know this part. Your sword goes into my sheath. But I get what you mean. My mother… gave me some tips. She said it's best if I go on top for now, so I can control how it… enters me," she said slowly, placing her hands on his shoulders and sitting up straight.

"Okay," he whispered, completely deferring to her knowledge.

"I have to tell you before we start… This might hurt me. For a bit, at least. But it'll be worth it, okay? Just don't panic," she said, and before he could even process her words she raised her hips and grabbed his cock in one hand.

Hiccup wished he could see what was happening, the sound of her movement the only thing that told him anything. But then his mind went blank when his tip touched heat and wetness, somehow even more intense than it had been on his fingers. He moaned loudly when the tip entered her, while Astrid's grip on his shoulder tightened. Oh gods. This was it.

He still didn't expect it when Astrid dropped in one move, burying him inside her in less than a second. He moaned her name, but it was drowned out by her scream. Despite the sensations flooding his brain he recognized that wasn't a good scream. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder, and she trembled above him. His hands flew to her hips, steadying her.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" he said, unsure if he _could_ stop at this point. It was all he could do to not start thrusting wildly, to not grab her hips and start moving her himself. He had never felt so right, so warm, so hot, and it was hard to understand she was feeling the opposite of that.

"Just… give me a second. I need to adjust. It's… a lot to take in," she groaned, and Hiccup nodded. Okay. He could do that. He could control himself, he could let her set the pace. She had let him set the pace the entire evening, he could return the favor. Hoping it would ease her pain, he moved his hands to her breasts and caressed them gently.

Astrid took deep breaths, holding his shoulders tight. Her hips still trembled slightly, and even the tiny movement stimulated him, stoked the fire in him. He was sure that if he hadn't cum earlier, he would certainly not been able to last this long now. Honestly he wasn't sure how long he would last anyway.

"Okay. Okay. I think I'm… Oh!" Astrid lifted her hips off him a bit until he almost slipped out, and apparently it felt good. It certainly felt good to him, his mind blanked, but he resisted moving until he was sure she was good to go.

"Oh. Oh wow, it feels so… full. So complete," she gasped as she started a slow, gentle pace. Hiccup just grunted. All words had left his brain, and all that was left was a mindless desire to thrust, to fill, to take. He thrust upward, drawing a surprised moan from Astrid.

"Yes. Keep going. Keep doing that. More!" she said, leaning forward a bit and changing the angle. Hiccup wasn't sure what she was trying to do, didn't really care. All he knew was heat and wetness and _her_. His uncertain thrusts quickly gained confidence as Astrid mewled happily. She kept shifting, and suddenly she cried out.

"Oh gods! That's… Oh gods! Hiccup!" her screams of pleasure fueled his fire, and he thrust into her harder and harder. His hands left her chest and grabbed her hips, moving her up and down with his thrusts.

Everything dissolved into a mass of heat and moans and movement as he lost control. The fire overtook Hiccup, and he could feel the heat center in his balls. Just a bit more, more, more! He moaned her name as he slipped over the edge, pulling her hips against his and holding her still when every inch of his cock was inside her. He could feel each drip of cum travel through him and into her. Astrid groaned, her hips twitching but he had to be _deep_ , had to keep her still.

His hands fell to his side as every muscle in his body relaxed. It was all he could do to keep breathing.

It took a few seconds for him to realize that Astrid hadn't stopped moving, was desperately trying to thrust against his softening member.

"Hiccup, so close!" she cried, and despite the haze of sleepiness and content he felt panic. Instinctively his fingers flew up to where they were joined and rubbed at that incredible bump. Astrid immediately sighed in relief as he sped up, and a minute later she joined him in bliss. Her insides trembled and vibrated around his soft dick, and he could only imagine what it would feel like if he was still hard.

He wasn't sure if he could survive such a sensation.

"Sorry I couldn't last," he groaned as she rolled off him. The cold air on his wet cock felt strange but not unpleasant.

"It's… Wow… It's okay. I finished, and next time we can do better," Astrid said as she grabbed something from the bedside table. A large part of his brain got distracted by the implication of 'next time', and wondered when that would be. But her movement here and now was more important.

"What are you doing?" he asked, rolling onto his side so he could face her. Sure, he couldn't see her, but it felt right.

"Just gotta, uhm, clean up. You left a bit of a mess, and there's blood as well, and…" Hiccup jumped up, alarmed at that.

"Blood?!" he shouted, reaching out his hands to her.

"Don't worry, it's just a tiny bit of blood. My maidenhead. That's why it hurt. But it's gone now, and I couldn't be happier," she said, but he still frowned. He found her hand and took the wet cloth from her.

"I made the mess, I should clean it up," he muttered as he gently put the cloth between her legs and tried to catch all the fluids.

"You're sweet," Astrid simply said as she shifted a little closer to him. He finished cleaning her thighs, and quickly wiped off his member as well.

"I love you," Hiccup said. It sounded lame to him. He just had the most amazing experience of his life and that was all he could say? But at the same time there was nothing more to say.

"I love you too. So much. Even more than I thought I could," Astrid said back, pulling the covers over them both as Hiccup tossed the cloth away. They'd deal with that in the morning. He just didn't have the energy right now. All he wanted to do was hold Astrid and sleep. She seemed to have the same idea, sitting up for a moment to blow out the candle before pressing herself against her.

It wasn't sexual anymore, he was too exhausted to get turned on, but the feel of her breasts against his skin, of his member against her bare stomach sparked something in his heart. He didn't think he had ever felt so close to her. They shifted awkwardly for a few minutes, trying to find the most comfortable way to fit together in one bed. It ended up with his back against her chest, her arms around his.

Hiccup was about to fall asleep when Astrid poked him gently, before leaning towards his ear.

"Hey, Hiccup? I just realized something," she whispered.

"What's that?" he managed to ask before yawning.

"We're married. In every way now," she said with a voice full of joy and excitement. Hiccup started smiling when it hit him.

"Yes. You're right. We are. _Mrs. Haddock_ ," he said, turning his head to kiss her quickly before his head became too heavy to hold up anymore.

"I love you. Good night, _Mr. Haddock_ ," she said, and it was the last thing he heard before exhaustion overtook him.


End file.
